User talk:Duncanhamilton
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Mistakes found in Pixar films page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! RaptorWiki (talk) 19:15, September 27, 2018 (UTC) The Good Dinosaur "goof" Please do not keep editing the Mistakes page, stating it's a "goof" that there are dinosaurs and humans in The Good Dinosaur. It's not a mistake, this is the premise of the movie - what would happen if the asteroid that destroyed dinosaur life never hit the earth? Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 04:18, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Adult Humor That adult humor bit you included for Monsters, Inc. is too confusing to include. Besides, Mike has four fingers on each hand, not five. Most anthropomorphic creatures are drawn with four fingers on each hand, not five, if you get my drift. GrayWolf2 (talk) 22:01, April 24, 2019 (UTC)GrayWolf It does count. I do NOT care how too confusing it is to include. Mike still has a thumb, an index finger, a middle finger and a pinky finger (with no ring finger.) And why do you have to keep editing that page? I like to let it be that way. And I already censored all the bad language in it. I also moved that this instance has to stay and not be removed. DuncanHamilton (talk) 45:09 June 13, 2019 (CDC) Re: Adult Humor Despite what you said about the Monsters, Inc. scene where the Yeti offers Mike yellow snow cones and says, "Don't worry, it's lemon," it is still a urine joke in the manner it was delivered and counts as adult humor. Therefore, I move that we let that one instance be put back and not be removed. Please reconsider because I'm not trying to start a fight with you, nor am I your enemy. GrayWolf2 (talk) 06:15, May 11, 2019 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Piston Cup Racers edits Please stop making the same edits to the Piston Cup Racers. This wiki is for official Pixar information only. I have no idea where these character names are coming from or if they are real. So provide some sort of official reference. If you make any further edits without this sort of proof, you will be blocked. --Jeff (talk) 14:58, June 14, 2019 (UTC) No, you won't you idiot! If you block me, I am telling the administrators that you are harrasing me over the page and may have them report you. I was making names for all the racers and I told you before to leave them alone cause I like to let be that way. DuncanHamilton (talk) 12:45 June 14, 2019 (CDC) Blocked You have been blocked for one month. Threatening any user is grounds for being blocked on the wiki. Once your block is lifted, if this behavior continues you will be blocked indefinitely without warning. Note again, this wiki is for official information only, it's not for you to make up character names, or make things the way you like. Once lifted, you are free to use your personal blog page to explore character names, but do not change main wiki pages and add made-up, unofficial or fanon information. Thank you. --Jeff (talk) 15:14, June 14, 2019 (UTC) Adult Humor Those words that you are trying to censor with asterisks (**) are not that obscene and do not need to be censored. Please kindly stop causing edit wars to that Adult Humor topic and move on. GrayWolf2 (talk) 22:49, July 14, 2019 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Not only is "bitch" not that bad a swear word, in some contexts it's not a swear word at all, but the technical term for a female dog — see, for instance, the third Harry Potter novel (which is aimed at children). — evilquoll (talk) 07:03, July 16, 2019 (UTC)